Danny's Twelve Days After Chirstmas
by December'sRose
Summary: Join Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie as they find out what happens during the twelve days after Christmas. For Firefury


Title: Danny's Twelve Days After Christmas

Rated K+

Summary: Join Danny, Sam, Tucker and Valerie as they find out what happens during the twelve days after Christmas. For Firefury

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the song "The Twelve Days After Christmas"

A/N: So everyone's heard of the Twelve Days of Christmas right? Well, ever wonder what happens during the Twelve Days _After_ Christmas? I was going to post this up on Sunday January 7 (officially the twelfth day after Christmas) but I posted it earlier because this was supposed to be a secret Santa gift to my friend Firefury. Hope you all enjoy it, don't forget to review afterwards!

-------

_Dedication: For Firefury, sorry your present took so long! Thank you so much for the advice you gave me throughout the holidays! (you know what I'm talking about)! Hope you had a Merry Christmas!!!_

_-------_

-------------------------------------------

-----

_The first day after Christmas, my true love and I had a fight. And so I chopped the pear tree down and burned it just for spite. And with a single cartridge I shot that blasted partridge my true love, my true love, my true love gave to me!_

-----

Tucker sighed. He had been listening to his best friends argue for four hours straight now! Sam had been ranting at Danny because she had caught him under the mistletoe with Valerie. Danny was yelling at Sam because she had gotten Jack Fenton to throw Valerie out of the house.

"It was none of your business!"  
"I think it is my business that my best friend was flirting with his enemy!"

"I was _not _flirting with her!"  
"I'm sorry, did I say flirting!? I meant making out with her under the mistletoe!!!!"

"Why do you even care!? You can't tell me who I can and can't kiss!"  
Tucker groaned and rolled his eyes as Sam's rage grew to an enormously dangerous level. Danny would remain and always remain clueless.

-----

_The second day after Christmas, I pulled on the old rubber gloves. And very gently rung the necks of both those turtle doves!_

-----

Danny watched in amusement as Sam chucked Tucker's leftover Christmas turkey lunch into the school trash can. Tucker screamed bloody murder while Sam threatened to chuck Tucker in the trash if he had commented negatively again about her love of vegetables.

_-----_

_The third day after Christmas, my mother caught the flu. I had to use the three French hens to make some chicken soup!_

_-----_

Danny wrestled his leftover Christmas chicken dinner out of Sam's hands and handed it over to Jazz who was busy making chicken soup for Maddie. She had caught herself a "Ghost Cold" after staying out all night Christmas Eve trying to catch the sleigh of ghosts.

-----

_The four calling birds were a big mistake, for their language was obscene! _

_-----_

Both Danny and Tucker glanced at one another. It was going to be hard to explain why Sam had let all the leftover turkeys out of their pen at Amity Park Farms when the manager found out. It was going to be even harder coming up with an excuse when Danny's parents found out Sam had secretly stashed all the turkeys down in the Fenton lab. "My grandma is allergic!" Sam explained to a glaring Danny as the three tired to keep the now freaked out, squawking turkeys from destroying the lab.

-----

_The five gold rings were completely fake and they turned my fingers green!_

-----

Valerie smirked as she waited for Danny's excuse. Green ring marks could be seen on both of her hands. Apparently, neither of them knew what happened when fake gold rings were worn for too long.

-----

_The sixth day after Christmas, the six laying geese wouldn't lay! I had to send the whole flock to the ASPCA! _

_-----_

Danny's parents and the manager of Amity Park Farms glared down at Sam who was convinced that all birds were meant to run free, especially those that were eaten for holiday meals.

-----

_The seventh day what a mess I found! All seven of the swimming swans had drowned! My true love, my true love, my true love gave to me!_

-----

Danny and Tucker dragged a protesting Sam away from the mess she had caused. The loose turkeys had somehow gotten themselves covered in ectoplasmic goo and were now running around the lab trying to escape Danny's parents and the manager.

-----

_The eight day after Christmas, before they could suspect! I bundled up the eight maids a milking, nine pipers piping, ten ladies dancing, eleven lords a leaping, twelve drummers drumming! (Well, actually, I kept **one** of the drummers), and I sent them back collect!! _

-----

"Danny, I'm sorry, but I can't accept these,"

Danny stared as Valerie handed him back the sack of presents he had given her. It was a "Twelve Days of Christmas" routine that apparently failed in the end.

"Why are you giving them back?" Danny finally asked after a stretch of short, awkward silence. "I can't accept them Danny. I'm sorry, but you know I can't date you! As much as I really want too I can't! I shouldn't have ever kissed you. It just made things so much more confusing! It's not that I didn't enjoy it it's just well, I just feel so strange about accepting these from you,"

With that, she handed him the sack (including the five fake gold rings), and gave him a quick hug before leaving Danny alone on his doorstep, alone to wonder why he even bothered with the stupid gifts in the first place.

-----

_I wrote my true love, "We are through love!" And I said in so many words "Further more your Christmas gifts were for the birds!" _

-----

-Fin-

A/N: Firefury, I know this one shot isn't at all going to be the best you've ever read but I hope you at least enjoyed it! Again, I'm sorry it took so long posting up! I hope everyone who's reading had happy holidays this year! Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!!


End file.
